Unexpected Occurrences
by shallwedance
Summary: New Moon in Volterra and Bella opens up to the least likely of people with disastrous consequences. Can it ever work out or has Edward hurt Bella too much? Despair follows them as they try to sort out the most disastrous misake of their existance. R&R pls
1. Bella Experiments

**Re-written and hopefully better. I re-read the original and thought it was pretty bad. Or at least not as good as possible...**

**Anyway, I don't own Twilight and this is pretty close to what actually happened at the end of the second, but the original idea is all Stephenie Meyer's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

I eyed the outstretched hand in front of me with trepidation. Glancing behind me I saw Edward give a nod, a slight dip of his glorious face, and I was filled with the determination to follow this through; he was here, what more could happen? I had already lived through the most painful of tortures – and when he left again I would endure so much more, though I tried not to dwell on that point – and I could not bring myself to care about what happened now. At least, that was what I tried to tell myself. I felt myself shivering in a cocktail of cold terror.

I once more stared at the hand extended toward me, followed the veins, pumping nothing but venom around his body, from his palm, to wrist then losing themselves behind the thick material of his dark cloak. I glanced at Aro's face, the skin pulled loosely over the bones surrounding the milky eyes; milky red. He smiled at me, attempting to reassure me, but his face was too strange and alien to comfort.

I breathed deep and extended my own hand, trembling profusely and undermining my resolve to not fear this. I watched Aro's eyes shift from my face to my hand as he glided toward me; I followed his gaze as his two hands enveloped my own. His hands felt brittle upon my own, although still with the trademark, stone-like quality already familiar to me. It was colder than expected and an involuntary shiver sped down my spine.

My eyes snapped up to meet his own, his eyes gaining depth, clouds scuttling across the surface hiding the real colour. I found I could not look away as I became more absorbed, falling deeper. I could not look away, mesmerising as they were in an unpleasant way.

As I watched, I saw his confidence waver, knew that he was no better than Edward. I was feeling reckless, filled with ideas. What was the worst that could happen? If this worked, then I could learn more, I could speak to Edward just by thinking something. Or I could, if he would stay. But as soon as he would be sure I was safe, he would be back to his distractions… I pushed those thoughts from my mind and brought back something nondescript: a school photo taken years ago.

I had no idea how this could work; maybe if I imagined him receiving it, willing him to see what I saw… I looked at Aro's face of newly found wonder. It worked. Maybe Edward won't find me so boring and will stay. I knew it was a long shot and the edges of the hole in my chest flared as I tried to suppress that line of thought. Aro winced as if he felt it, too. That couldn't be possible.

I panicked. I didn't want this to be a permanent thing; I wanted my mind and my thoughts to be mine. I didn't want this stranger hearing and feeling everything I'd ever thought and felt. He looked at me incredulously. Even more so when he heard the string of profanities that were meant for my head only. I started to ease my hand from between his, pulling with more force as Aro did not see my futile attempts.

I heard a commotion behind me and looked to see Edward, stood on the other side of two bodyguards, their cloaks high about their necks concealing their identity. He must have heard through Aro what I had been thinking. My thoughts became more scrambled as I realised how much I didn't want him to hear. I tried to wrench my hand from Aro but to no avail, it was stuck. I pulled harder but he didn't even notice and I became more worried still. I thought of everything he must not see, realising too late that Aro could hear my list. I stared in horror as he rocked backwards, looking as if someone had punched him. I instinctively made to wrap my available arm around my torso, holding my ragged chest together as everything flew to the forefront of my mind and I relived the past eight months in the eight seconds it took to fall unconscious to the floor.

* * *

**There you go, I reckon it's better than my first attempt...**

**Review and tell me what you think,**

**Thanks!**


	2. Edward Reacts

**Edward's POV of what happened, again re-written and hopefully better than the original draft.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and this is pretty close to what actually happened at the end of the second, but the original idea is all Stephenie Meyer's. **

**Enjoy!**

I nodded; I knew that she had no choice as to whether or not she agreed to Aro's request. I saw her look him over, taking in his appearance in terrified silence. She held her hand out to him and I saw it tremble along with her frozen frame and I yearned to go over there and comfort her.

He took her hand in both of his and she shivered all over. He felt cold even to me and I did not dare to think how freezing he would feel to her.

I checked to make sure he couldn't hear anything, knowing already from the look on his face that he could hear no more than me. I felt relieved, glad that it was not just me that is flawed when it comes to her. But I would rather hear nothing than have her gone again. And she likes her privacy, the fact that I can't tell exactly what she's thinking. I would have it no other way.

I stared at her, scared about how she was, if it's possible to amend for all I had done. Alice told me all that she knew and it worries me how bad things were. I stare at her and attempt not to think how she could bring herself to jump, even for 'recreational purposes'.

And then my eyes are drawn to Aro as I feel concentration coming, like a wavering thread, like a radio signal, from him. His face was confused and I listened harder to his thoughts. A picture of eight-year-old Bella flashed up and my own confusion mirrored his.

A sudden burst of pain, mind-blowingly crippling, shook through Aro and was relayed to me. I was confused, I knew this pain yet I could not understand why I would feel it. It went away as soon as I held Bella in my arms at the entrance of the alleyway. And why would Aro feel it? He obviously did as I felt his shock.

Panic came next and I realised it was Bella. I felt her anxiety and caught the general idea of her wanting her privacy. Aro was doing something to her, I was sure of it. She was getting more flustered, pulling her hand away from him but he wouldn't let go, he would not let go of my Bella and I threw myself at him. I didn't realise the two bodyguards pulling me back until Bella looked at me. Understanding registered in both her facial expression and her thoughts. She became more worried and tried pulling away from Aro again, this time with more force as her thoughts became more scattered.

She seemed to have controlled it at the beginning but was losing any defences she had, it was no longer restricted to just Aro and I heard first hand what was going through her mind.

I heard a list of events, not one meaning anything to me until her mind seemed to begin to unravel. She was trying to hide things from us - me and Aro - getting more confused as she realised that in thinking what she didn't want us to hear, we heard them. At this realisation, everything exploded in a burst of pain, pushing Aro back, bringing me to my knees and reducing Bella to a sobbing heap, aiming for the floor, but suspended midway by one hand still caught in-between Aro's. She soon slipped into unconsciousness, and Aro dropped her hand as I crawled to her side.

I could still hear what her mind was going through; I saw my house… or where my house should be. I felt the despair bubble up my throat, choking me until I was retching against the flagstones as I stared, unseeing at the floor, her dream playing out as we realised there was nothing to find and there never had been. A huge man with a serene face flashed what looked like a propane lantern my way and I stepped back, startled as he exploded into a savage beast, snapping his jaws only to be falling, free and reckless into the churning water below.

Once under I felt the dizzying buffeting of the current, disorientated and not knowing which way was which as I thrashed my cramping limbs to the desperate plea of the only one I ever loved.

Until my muscles seized up and I fell down into the abyss, the world growing dark as my angel shone brighter than anything…

And Bella was shrieking. Sight flooded back to show everyone in the room in a circle around us, crouched on the floor as a pathetic snarling emanating from somewhere surrounded the room; Bella couldn't produce such a sound and as Alice grabbed my shoulders, I realised it was me. I clamped my lips shut before going to Bella and clutching her to me as tightly as I dared. As her sobs ceased, Aro pointed the way out and we disappeared, Alice right behind us as I clutched Bella to my marble chest, breaking into a thousand pieces at the pain that would haunt me for the rest of my forever.

* * *

**Watcha think? Review and tell me,**

**Thanks!**


End file.
